Chuck vs Deception
by gaaddict67
Summary: What happens when the tables turn and Chuck is the agent?


"It's always hard to say good-bye, Sarah." Sarah's eyes were now trained on Chuck, her expression was one of betrayal, hurt. She could feel herself drop her gun as it became too heavy. The sight before her was too much, too overwhelming.

"Walker, pick up that gun!" Casey's voice shouted. But his was only a distant whisper as she focused on Chuck. His eyes were soft, looking back at her. His finger held the trigger, ready to pull at any moment. His gun trained on her.

She could feel the tears come now as they slowly trickled down her face. Chuck kept to his stony expression, but his eyes betrayed him, pleading her to get up and fight, even if it was against him. She let out a shaky breath as she picked up her gun, regaining her composure.

"Why?" She asked softly, it was a loaded question, with so much ways he could answer. She kept her eyes on him as she directed her gun at his head. His eyes softened slightly at her fragile state.

"There was no other way Sarah. You would've never betrayed your own agency, just like I could never betray mine." He explained, his voice had a certain confidence in it that he had lacked before. His whole posture had changed, now straightened, holding himself with much more confidence. He was no longer Chuck.

"Your agency?" She whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

"It was all a lie, you should know Sarah. We agents have to shed our identities like we shed clothes." He said, his gun still trained on her, although his grip on the trigger had loosened slightly.

She looked into his eyes, pleading him to tell her it was all a lie, that this was not really happening. She wanted to know that this was all a dream, that the man standing in front of her wasn't Chuck Bartowski.

"Chuck Bartowski never existed. I'm sorry, Sarah. Or should I say Agent Stone?" He raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly. Her mouth opened in shock. He'd known, all this time he knew who she really was.

"Ellie?" She asked. She had resorted to one word questions, afraid saying too much would cause her to breakdown again, something both Casey and her could not afford.

"It was so simple and so brilliant. All we really had to do was convince her that she really did have a brother called, Chuck and that he'd been kicked out of Stanford. I've been working on that cover for the last 5 years, just waiting."

"You knew?" Sarah asked, overwhelmed by these new revelations.

"Of course I knew that Bryce would send me the Intersect, who else would he send it to?" He scoffed.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked, the question that had been looming in her head finally spoken. He gave her a sad smile, his eyes giving her the answer. She looked at Casey who was now tied up on a chair, at least 5 men watching him. There was no escape.

"I think you know the answer to that Agent Stone."

* * *

Sarah dropped her gun, putting her arms up in defeat. Chuck smirked as he called for two men to handcuff her, escorting her away. He dropped his gun, that had been the hardest thing he'd ever done. He'd gotten to close to her, he'd compromised himself.

"Wait! I have one more question." Her voice interrupted his thoughts as he turned toward her, smiling. He signaled for the men to stop, nodding to give her permission.

"What's your name? Your real name?" She asked, her eyes pleading him. She needed something concrete, something real. She needed to feel like it hadn't all been a lie.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that." He tried to maintain his composure, almost losing when he remembered that day, at her hotel room when he had told him her middle name. That had been his killing stone, at that moment he'd fallen in love with her. She'd thought he hadn't heard, but his training had taught him better, to know your surroundings and utilize them.

"Please. It's only fair, you know mine!" She pleaded with him, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. She knew from experience that an agent should never give their real identity away, it'll only come back to haunt you. She turned to him, pleading him, begging him with tears in her eyes. She could see his conflicted attitude through his eyes. He sighed.

"Wyatt Lindsay. That's my real name. Now I'm afraid that my associates will have to escort you out." He said, giving the men a nod to continue. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Damnit!" He shouted, he shouldn't have told her. But he couldn't say no, her eyes were pleading him. She looked to vulnerable, so fragile. He couldn't not tell her. He'd compromised himself in the worst possible way, he'd let his feelings get in the way, something he should've never done.

* * *

Sarah smiled as the men escorted her out. She had something concrete, something about him that wasn't a lie. She heard a scoff as she turned to see one of the men, giving her a 'you're pathetic' look.


End file.
